Patamon
Patamon is a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon. He is a small flying creature resembling a hamster, with bat-like wings instead of ears. Even though he is able to fly across the sky using his ears, he is able to walk much quicker as his flight speed is 1km per hour. Because the sight of him flying desperately is very cute, he is very popular, although he thinks that it's for a different reason altogether. Patamon is a descendant of an ancient race who stored secret holy power internally. He is also capable of armor digivolving. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Digimon Next A Patamon battles a Salamon in the Net Battle. Digimon World Patamon appears in Gear Savanna. He will join the city after beating him three times in a row when battling. At first battle, he drops MP Chip, then MP Floppy. He will work in the Item Shop after recruit him. Patamon also appears when Leomon saves him from Goburimon, possibility this Patamon. Digimon World 2 Patamon digivolves into Ninjamon, Starmon, Wizardmon, or Angemon depending on his DP. Patamon can be obtained as Akira's first Digimon if he becomes a Blue Falcon Guard Tamer. Digimon World 3 Patamon is a starter Digimon in Balanced and Maniac packs. Also, if you don't have one, there is a DRI Agent in Asuka Central Park who can give you Patamon if you bring him a DDNA sample from MagnaAngemon. Also avaliable as a white Rookie Digimon card with 1/4. At Lv5 patamon gets Angemon, at Lv20 he gets MagnaAngemon, and at Lv40 he gets Seraphimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Patamon is one of the Partner Cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Baronmon and Pegasusmon. Digimon Rumble Arena Patamon is a playable character, digivolving to Seraphimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Patamon is a playable character, first digivolving to Angemon then MagnaAngemon. Digimon Racing Patamon is a playable character, digivolving to Angemon and can dedigivolve to Tokomon. Digimon World DS Patamon digivolves from Tokomon. He can digivolve into Angemon, who can further digivolve into MagnaAngemon and finally into Seraphimon. Patamon can be found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Patamon appears in Login Mountain, and can digivolve to Angemon and Armor Digivolve into Ponchomon, Prairiemon, or Pipismon. Digimon World Championship Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Kyubimon or Angemon. Digimon Battle Patamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Tokomon at level 11. The "Patamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Patamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Patamon can also be found in Square World, where it is a level 17 enemy. Patamon's unique drop is Patamon's Feather, fifteen of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Courage. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Patamon's Skill 1 is Body Blow, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Air Shot, which is a distant single target skill. Patamon gains the ability to digivolve to Angemon at level 21, MagnaAngemon at level 31, and Seraphimon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega form with ShadowSeraphimon through Card Digivolution, and it can digivolve, using the "Evolutor" item, to Pipismon with the Digi-Egg of Love and Pegasusmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope. Attacks *'Boom Bubble' (Air Shot): His body inflates as he gulps in air - which he then shoots air shot forward from his mouth. *'Slamming Attack' (Tai Atari) *'Sparking Air Shot' *'Pretty Rush' * Variations / Subspecies *Tsukaimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon